jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Worhven
Worhven war ein Soldat im Range eines Captains, der im Dienste des Galaktischen Imperiums stand und in der Imperialen Flotte den Sternzerstörer Dominator befehligte. Er lebte während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges. Biografie NOVA-Projekt Eigenübersetzung von: „Sir, it works exactly as expected. The Liann engineers appear to have accomplished their objective.“ aus Mission to Lianna Irgendwann zu seinen Lebzeiten schloss sich Captain Worhven der vorherrschenden Regierung der Galaxis, dem Galaktischen Imperium, an. Einige Zeit nach der Schlacht von Yavin im Jahre 0 NSY war Captain Worhven maßgeblich an den Tests des imperialen NOVA-Projekts beteiligt. Das NOVA-Projekt war ein militärisches Projekt des Galaktischen Imperiums, das an einer neuen Tarnfeldtechnologie arbeitete und von der Santhe/Sienar Technologiegesellschaft auf dem Planeten Lianna durchgeführt wurde. Captain Worhven stellte sowohl Dominator als auch seine Aufklärungsdroiden zur Verfügung. Worhven ließ anordnen, dass alle Droiden mit dieser Technologie ausgestattet wurden und entließ sie dann aus seinem Schiff. Die Technik des Projekts war so erfolgreich, dass Worhven mit seiner Dominator vollständig den Kontakt zu den Aufklärungsdroiden verlor. Diese Nachricht überbrachte Worhven anschließend umgehend seinem Vorgesetzten, Lord Rodin Hlian Verpalion. Im Dienste seiner Lordschaft Einige Zeit danach stand Worhven im Dienste des imperialen Lords d'Ashwel, der sich ihn und seine Dominator zur Verfügung stellen und nach Wukkar eskortieren ließ. Worhven wurde darüber informiert, dass sich d'Ashwel zu einem Wettstreit begab, und nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Unverfrorenheit, das Imperiale Zentrum darum zu bitten, ihm dafür einen Sternzerstörer zu borgen, wo doch die anderen Teilnehmer mit ihren eigenen Schiffen kamen, empfand er einen tiefen Hass gegen diese Person. D'Ashwel hielt sich an Bord der Dominator nicht an das imperiale Protokoll und verhielt sich gegenüber anderen Offizieren sehr respektlos, und das war etwas, was Worhven überhaupt nicht leiden konnte. Aus diesem Grunde war er froh, als d'Ashwel das Schiff verließ und nach Wukkar flog. Er selbst musste während d'ashwels gesamter Aufenthaltszeit auf dem Planeten in Bereitschaft und zur Verfügung stehen, woran er sich auch hielt. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Worhven hielt sich immer strengstens an Protokoll, und er erwartete, dass andere Offiziere des Imperiums dies ebenfalls taten. Für ihn war es unter anderem selbstverständlich, dass jemand, der ihn sprechen wollte, auf der Brücke mindestens drei Schritte hinter ihm stehen blieb, bis er nach vorn geboten wurde. Und Worhven erwartete auch von vorgesetzten Offizieren, dass sie sich daran hielten. Gegenüber Leuten, die das Protokoll und die Benimmregeln an Bord eines imperialen Sternzerstörer missachteten, empfand er einen großen Hass. Es war dem imperialen Captain auch nicht möglich, für ein solches Verhalten Geduld aufzubringen und dennoch weiterhin höflich zu sein. Deshalb war er auch heilfroh, als Lord d'Ashwel seinen Sternzerstörer verließ. Diese Einstellung änderte allerdings nichts an Worhvens Loyalität zum Imperium. Er gehorchte auch Befehlen von Vorgesetzten, für die er keine große Sympathie erbringen konnte. Worhven war ein fähiger Soldat und Flottenoffizier. Von seinem früheren Vorgesetzten, Lord Rodin Hlian Verpalion, wurde er dazu auserwählt, das NOVA-Projekt des Galaktischen Imperiums zu testen, und er brachte diese Aufgabe zur Zufriedenstellung des Lords zur Beendigung. Hinter den Kulissen Captain Worhvens erste Erwähnung findet sich im Quellenbuch Mission to Lianna, das im April 1992 bei West End Games erschien und von Joanne E. Wyrick verfasst wurde. Dort wurde er auch zum ersten Mal identifiziert. Sein einziger Romanauftritt indes verzeichnet sich in Timothy Zahns Roman Glücksritter, der am 18. November 2013 in deutscher Sprache erschien. Quellen *''Glücksritter'' *''Mission to Lianna'' Einzelnachweise en:Worhven Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Legends